A little storm
by Elephant101
Summary: Something happens in the city and the ninja can't keep the city safe anymore. But when a new threat arises, will ninjago city fall? Can the saviors work together to save the city and us? Who has the power to keep the ninja at bay? Who out there is strong enough to keep ninjago city in chaos?
1. Chapter 1 You four!

**Hi. This is after the final battle but before season four. The bounty is rebuilt and the ninja have gone out sparring. I really hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Lloyd's Pov.

"Come on Cole!" Jay shouted at the continuing spar. "You need to beat him!"

"No! Zane kick his butt!" Kai yelled back.

"You two be quiet or I'll kick you out!" I yelled at them. A mass of people crowded around watching the two ninja fight. "If you two argue you can spar too!" I said appealing to the crowd. "Kai against Jay! NINJAGO!" Soon there were tornadoes zipping against each other. Wight, dark brown, blue, and red fought. A gasp escaped the crowd and I looked around for a problem. Far above me there was a dark cloud speeding over the scene. It flooded above us pushing all warmth out of the circle.

"Hey you guys! Stop fighting!" I yelled.

"No!" Jay said painting. "They're tiring out!" He panted for a moment then took out his Lightning sword. "Lightning!" He shouted as two flashes of lightning hit the ground nearly missing people, one from Jay and one from the strange cloud. The one out of Jays sword almost hit Kai who leaped out of the way. The one from the cloud was darker then the one that came from Jay. This one almost hit a small girl who dogged it with a scream.

"Jay! Stop! No, Kai!" Kai in retaliation shot a burst of fire. The same thing happened again. A burst of lightning deep red from the cloud followed Kai's attack. Kai's skinned Jay and set him on fire. The lightning headed for a young boy. But just in time he got pulled backwards by the girl Jay almost hit.

"Here Jay!" Zane put Jay out and turned back to Cole who was encased in a block of ice. Breaking free Cole shot Zane with a burst of dirt and rocks. Just as Zane shot Ice at Cole. Lightning flashed almost hitting two more small children who were saved by the fast acting girl.

"Stop!" I yelled as the ninja kept fighting oblivious to their surroundings. I ran into the fight and pulled my concentration together forming a green ball of flashing light. I shot it into the cloud and the ninja stopped. "You four!" I yelled. "You almost hurt innocent people! You almo-" I stopped as a rumble of thunder rolled across the cloud.

"Evacuate!" Jay yelled as a silvery light spread from the cloud going down till it touched the ground. The crowd moved around trying to get away, but the cloud wouldn't let them go past the light.

"Lloyd!"Zane yelled from in the panicking crowd. "I sense the cloud will attack soon!"

"We need to protect the people." Kai yelled over the screams.

"Each of us take a position! Don't let the people get hurt!" Cole shouted. I ran to a group of people just as the lightning flashed brighter then ever. Each of the five different colored lightning was headed for someone. From where I stood I saw the Dark blue one head for that girl who easily dogged the first one but now seemed paralyzed with fright. I saw the dark blood red light head for a boy who watched it come for him. From the corner of my eyes I saw a gold flash head for a girl who stood there oblivious to her own danger as she watched the other flashes of lightning.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I jumped in front of her protecting her body as the lightning struck me hugging the girl. My attempt to protect her failed as I felt the lightning in a hot spiky way run through my own chest into her. The lightning didn't leave me instantly though. It pulled with earnest and I felt something hard from the inside of me being pulled from me and was gone. As I let go great pain surged through my chest.

"It will be alright." I heard her say with a familiar tone. "You'll be alright. We both will get through this together." I collapsed and let the blackness over come me.

**Did you like it? Please tell me in the form of a ****review. Thank you for reading! I'll do another chapter tomorrow. By!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ninja

**Hi! Today I posted this chapter, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Lilly.

I stared as the gold ninja jumped in front of me. I saw a gold bolt hit the boy protecting me. He hugged my body as I felt the lightning flash through him into my chest. The feeling was painful and I groaned. The lightning pulled something solid into my chest. I groaned at the impact. The boy muttered and tried to get up. I felt him against my body trying to manage his breathing. I held him tight as people ran all around us. People could now leave the circle of silvery light. The boy collapsed and I stood up supporting him. The other four ninja were unconscious too. I watched their limp bodes and felt tears on my cheeks. I yelled for someone to help me and saw a white figure speeding toward me. He wasn't a ninja. He was an old man with a long white beard. I watched as he picked up the lifeless boy with strength I didn't expect.

"Child." He said gently. "You must tell me what happened." I took a breath.

"Well the ninja were sparing, and than a cloud came and shot people with different colors of lightning." I said hopping the man could understand through the sobs. "Finally the lightning almost struck me and the gold ninja protected me as much as he could. I- I-" I sobbed not going on. The man understood and motioned me to follow him. I followed him to where the four other ninja were unconscious. There was another man and two women. One women was the same age as the men and the other girl in red the ninjas age.

I swayed as I saw a girl and three boys all the same age as me. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. One of the boys, who got saved by the black ninja, had mopish black hair and had a shocked expression. His blue eyes wide. The boy, who was saved by the red ninja, had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked strong and capable of anything. The last boy, who was behind the white ninja, was still unconscious. His blond hair shone in the day where he lay motionless in the red clothed girls arms. I looked at the man. He had been talking to the other old people.

"How old are you?" asked the women kindly directing her attention to me.

"I'm 15." I said shakily. I watched the small girl leap up and walk toward me.

"My gosh..." She said quietly. "He jumped in front of me. I felt a..." She stopped and couldn't say another word.

"I know what you mean." I said. The girl nodded. The two conscious boys joined us.

"Did you feel the.." The boys nodded. They were both still. "I'm Lilly" I said as I looked at the unconscious boy in concern.

"I'm Mark." The black haired boy said.

"I'm Luke." The brown haired boy said his eyes untrusting.

"I'm Clarisse Marie Martha Jason." She recited. "But you can call me Claire." She explained. Her eyes darted to and fro. I walked toward the boy leaving the situation. The girl in red was hovering over the boy.

"My name is Nya." She said softly. I looked at the boy. He was very pale and turning paler. "He will be alright." Nya said. "He's tough." I did not know if she was talking about the ninja or the boy.

"I think it was my fault that that ninja got hurt." I said.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the ninjas power that caused the power storm. Lloyd chose to protect is no fault. Only the past, the future, and the present. Right now we need to fix you guys up." She looked me up and down. Her face changed silently. "You look a lot like Lloyd." She said. I looked at myself. My long blond hair was a mess and I knew my green eyes were confused. Nya laughed. "Come on let's get you home." She said. I stood up and she picked up the boy. We walked over to the rest of the group.

"We need to look over them to see if they got affected." The old man who had questioned my earlier was saying.

"They will be affected. It was sealed when the ninja jumped in front." Said the other man. He stopped as he saw me. His eyes looked surprised then affectionate. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine." I said. "What about the ninja?" I asked.

"They are still alive. Just unconscious." The other man said. He made it sound like they were close to death. "You can call me Sensei."

"I'm Garmodon." My eyes widened. Garmodon? "We need to get you back to the ship."

"What ship?" Asked Mark his black hair rustling.

"Our home." Sensei said.

Sensei said. I watched as together the three adults lifted the five ninja together. Nya led the way carrying the small boy. Soon we got to the boat. It was huge! I saw the giant mast and the huge anchor. I climbed aboard and followed Nya to a room with two bunk beds with a mat on the floor. Once the four boys were put on the beds and Lloyd on the mat Nya left to get sleeping bags we could sleep in. I finally rested my head against a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_There is no fault. There is no fault._ I opened my eyes as Nya's voice left the room. I sat up and found myself refreshed with sunlight warming me up. I stood up slowly. Taking in my surroundings better. I was in the same room I fell asleep in, it had the two bunk beds and the mats that littered the floor. I counted six cramped mats and sleeping bags. Looking out the window I saw we were floating on water now. Did the strong men and the women lift the boat? Nya came in and I watched her as she went over to the pale blond boy. I didn't know it was possible to be that pale. I crept over to her.

"Will he be alright?" I watched her have the tiniest reaction of surprise. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that. I was just lost in thought." She continued to wet the boys brow. "He'll be fine." And as if her words were magic the boy grumbled and stirred. I darted back to my sleeping bag and Nya left the room quickly. _Imagine what it would be like for a boy to wake up with two girls hanging over him?_ I watched him sit up slowly looking all around him. The door quietly shut but the boy heard. His head shot in the direction of the door and me. I yawned and sat up as if I just woke up too.

"Hello." I whispered not sure the boy could hear it. He nodded in return. "I'm Lilly."

"I am Jacob." He said in a low slow voice. I stood up and walked over to him. "How did I get here?" He asked softly. His voice made me trust him.

"Do you remember the storm yesterday with them?" I pointed to the ninja and Jacob nodded. "Well the lightning shot toward you and the white ninja jumped in front of you. The gold ninja, Lloyd, did the same for me. All the ninja did." I watched his emotionless face. "This is Mark." I said pointing to the black mess of hair crouched low in the sleeping bag. "This is Luke." Luke was sleeping on his side with loud grunts. His brown hair all over his sweaty face. "This is Claire." Clair was sleeping on her face. Her brown hair fanned outing tangles.

"I thank the ninja who saved me. I think I remember some of it. I remember the pain then nothing." He sighed and looked out the window. "We're on a boat." He stated. I watched his pale face. Now that I saw them open. I saw that his eyes were a startling shade of gray.

"Yeah. Grey eyes?" He nodded. "Ok. They're cool." I turned around and Mark stirred. "Morning." I told him. Jacob nodded to him.

"I'm Mark." Mark said wiping the sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What time is it?" He directed at me. I shrugged. "So…"

Mark looked at Jacobs peculiar eyes. "How old are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fifteen." I told him.

"I'm fifteen too." Mark stated.

"I'm also fifteen." Luke said from behind me. I jumped a little. So did Mark. Jacob didn't though, he stayed perfectly still. "I'm Luke."

"I'm fourteen." Jacob said flatly. "Who are you?" He asked. I turned around and saw Claire standing right behind us.

"I'm Clarisse Marie Martha Jason, you can call me Claire." She said very fast. "I'm fifteen." She said.

"Alright." Jacob said slowly then after a pause. "Who jumped in front of your bolt?" I froze and watched Claire's face. It was stony and she frowned.

"The blue one." She said quietly.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable." Jacob said in a flat monotone voice. "I was just curious. I apologize to my companions." He finished.

"It's ok. I was just startled." Claire said.

"It's ok to ask." Luke said. "The red one saved me." He looked sadly at the still life form.

"I was protected by the black one." Mark stated.

"It was the gold one for me."I said. "I think his name was Lloyd."

"This is correct." I spun around for a third time and from the shadows stepped Sensei. "The one in gold was and is my nephew Lloyd." He said. "The red one is Kai, Luke, I know you are curious. Claire, Jay saved you. Mark you were saved by Cole. And you got protected by Zane. It's none of your faults. They were ninja, it was their duty to protect and to serve." I sat there in silence. "Now Nya is cooking breakfast, would you like to go down to eat?" He asked kindly. I nodded slowly.

"Ok, I'll come." Clair said her voice hoarse.

"Alright." Mark and Luke said sadly. They trooped out and I stayed with Jacob.

"Are you coming?" I asked him. He nodded after a few seconds.

"His name was Zane." He said and followed me out the door.

* * *

**So did you like it? I really liked typing this chapter. It explains a lot. For all of those confused. This is who saved who.**

**Lilly=Lloyd**

**Mark=Cole**

**Luke=Kai**

**Clarisse Marie Martha Jason, you can call her Claire = Jay**

**Jacob=Zane**

**Thank you for reading! I'll be back tomorrow. Please ****review. _His name was Zane._**


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob's point of veiw**

_His name was Zane. _I looked after the girl with disheveled blond hair. I followed her on my unsteady legs. I walked through a hallway repeating the name in my head. When we finally made it to the immense room. It had stains on the walls and ceiling. It had loads of dents on the bamboo table in the middle of the room. There were two benches on either side of the table. It seemed like this room was worn out. There was a siren on the wall close to the ceiling also a silver speaker. I sat down next to Lilly. The figure of Mark sat down in front of me. I looked at the table crowded with food. There was more food then many could imagine.

"You may eat whatever you want." Said the bearded man. I noticed that a well cut silver haired man and a silver haired women had also come to the table. "You may also call me Sensei Wu." He said. I sat there with the other four and did nothing.

"Please eat." The women said. "It will help you recover. Oh, my name is Misoko." She smiled. I turned to the last man.

"I'm Garmodon." He said in return to my curiosity. I nodded and somehow I could tell none of them were lying. I started to put things on my plate when I felt a tingling. I looked up to see everyone except Lilly starring at me. Lilly was watching Garmodon with shock.

"Who are you?" Sensei Wu questioned.

"Oh, I beg you pardon." I said realizing that only Lilly knew my name. "I'm Jacob." I looked back down and started to eat. The eggs were quite delicious. After awhile mostly everyone started eating, Lilly was still starring at Garmodon. I could tell she was surprised and a bit scared. The girl called Nya came in after a while and sat down to eat. After a while of silence The two young boys named Mark and Luke and the girl Claire started talking about things like video games and sports. I watched Lilly eat and finally finished my plate. "My complements to the chef." I said making Nya smile.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good thanks." I told her. "Thank you for the meal." I said.

"So, Jacob, what do you have interests in?" Mark asked.

"I like reading." I stated. "I like games."

"What kind of games?" Luke interrogated.

"Like imaginative games, imaginary, fantasy, make believe." I said. Lilly and Luke looked interested while the other two looked disappointed.

"Thats neat." Lilly said. "I love things like that."

"Yeah, they're cool." Luke said. "I used to do that with my friends."

"I love video games." Mark said. Claire nodded vigorously.

"Those are my favorite." She said.

"I don't really get to play with them much." I said. "Besides, I don't have any good games." I watched as Mark and Claire started talking again.

"So, what kind of fantasy games do you play?" Lilly asked Luke.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Luke said his face shining. "I don't play too much anymore but I like the medieval age. You know, With dragons and knights in shining armor and wizards." He smiled brightly his blue eyes shone.

"I like the survival games. With us in a jungle or on a deserted island. And we need to find food and make a shelter, maybe fight some unknown creatures. But medieval sounds great." They both turned to me.

"Oh I'll play anything." I contributed softly.

"Quiet." Sensei Wu's voice said over the talk. "Now we must discuss what happened yesterday. The ninjas power went out of control. They have sacrificed many things for these young people to be sitting here right now. If the lightning touched any of you you would have died. It is sad to say but in a concentrated form it is deadly for anyone not able to control it. This lightning is highly magical and it has powers no one understands. It is of old, existing before the final battle between my brother and nephew. If I am right when the ninja leaped in front of you the lightning transfered certain traits to you. Maybe including elemental powers." I gasped, sure I wasn't the only one who understood. Lilly and Luke had gasped too.

"No." Garmodon said. "Not in them, they're too little to have such power."

"But they do have the power, maybe all their power. There was power the ninja could not unlock." Sensei Wu said.

"Well if they do have it we need to train them to control it." He said grimly.

"What are they talking about?" Claire asked in a whisper.

"We might have the ninjas power." Lilly whispered back.

"What?!" Claire and Mark said very loudly, directing the adults attention back to the discussion.

"They need to learn to control it." Nya said. "Before they unlock things that can control them."

"Of coarse." Misako said. "This has never happened before. I'm going to look up the cloud." She walked calmly out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight however I heard hurried footsteps.

"I'll help her." Garmodon said leaving the room too.

"Do you five want to stay here, after we tell your parents what happened and reassuring your safety?" Sensei asked. My heart sank. _Father will not approve. _I thought. _He will keep me locked up and kept away from things. I might become a danger to him though, I might hurt him. Even after all that he has done to me, I will not hurt him. He will not contain me anymore. I can finally have company. _I felt a sharp poke and locked away my thoughts again.

"What?" I asked. To my surprise some people I didn't recognize giggled.

"He sounds a lot like you did Zane." Said a voice in my head.

"I asked if you want me to call your parents, if you indeed want to stay." Sensei repeated with a smile. I nodded. _I'll just say I'm in the village. _"Ok. Just follow Nya then." He said as Nya got up. I stood up and followed her out of the room. Back in the room I woke up in Nya led me over to a phone and let me be. I dialed my dads number.

"Hello?" Asked my dad's worried voice.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Jacob! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" My dad thundered. "Where did you run off too?" He asked yelling.

"I got caught in that weird cloud thing and when I escaped I found some people to keep me safe. They fixed me up dad." I said. "It would be rude after all they've done to just leave." I explained. "I'll be home when I can." I said.

"Don't you dare ha-" I hung up the phone just as Lilly came in. She looked happy. I put on a fake smile, and passed her quickly, leaving the room. _Sorry dad._

* * *

**_I kind of rushed it at the end but I thought it was a good chapter. Jacob is by far my favorite character. If you don't understand the chapter you can read this of if you do scroll down to the next paragraph if you want. So the ninja jumped in front of this mythical cloud. The cloud has powers, he transfered some of his powers to the lightning. The lightning was powered by the ninja, them using their powers set it off. The cloud struck the ninja and supposedly transfered some of their powers and the lightning powers to the children. _**

**_I did not get any reviews. I forgot to give credit to the book_**_The Giver **For Jacob's apology. I thank you all for reading! Please review! Have a good day, see you tomorrow!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This chapter is packed with information! Read on please!**

Chapter 4

Mark

"Hello? Mom?" I said through the phone.

"Sweetie." My moms voice said. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Did you get hurt? Honey!" She bellowed to my dad. "Honey, it's Mark. He's ok." She said, soon my father picked up the phone so they both could talk to me.

"Son!" My fathers deep voice said loudly. "Where are you?"

"I'm ok." I said. "You remember how I was in the town?" I heard yeses and continued. "The cloudhadweirdlighningandImighthavesecretpowersIcan'tcontrol." I paused taking a breath. "Can I stay with the ninja?" I held my breath waiting.

"If your safe." My father said.

"Henry!" My mom scolded. "Sweetie, you may stay for now, but only if you stay in touch." I felt my insides soaring. "But if there is any evidence... that... we will bring you straight back home!"

"Ok mom. I'll send you notes and call you all the time." I assured her. Eventually we said good by and they hung up.

"Of coarse I won't call, sweetie!" I grumbled. Inside my head came laughter.

"Jay! You have a double!" A voice said.

"Shut up Cole." another voice said. More people laughed. The names sounded very familiar.

Lilly

My parents were very happy I was making friends and told me to be careful. I told them goodbye and walked out with my eyes closed when walking past Lloyd. I was to the door when a voice spoke.

"Lilly." I froze. looking over my shoulder. "Live through me." It said.

"Let Mark live through me too." Another voice said.

"And Claire."Another said.

"Also Luke." Even another said.

"Let Jacob belong among you." another said.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud.

"My name is Lloyd Garmodon." The first voice said.

"My name is Cole." The person who spoke for Mark said.

"My name is Jay." The next voice said.

"I'm Kai" the voice who spoke for Luke said.

"I'm Zane Julian." Said the last voice.

"Nice to speak to you at last." They all said at once. I stood there frozen. Then all the voices laughed.

"That was great." Jay's voice said through the laughter. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"Are you playing a joke on me?" Lilly asked.

"No." Cole's voice said. "It's really us. The ninja. The ones you wouldn't look at. I guess it was the storm. We can hear and see you but we can't move." I turned around to their lifeless bodies.

"Who can hear you?" I asked.

"Just Claire, Jacob, Luke, You, and Mark." Zane said. "We can not contact the others yet. And you better leave soon. You have things to do." I nodded and the ninja said quiet goodbyes. I left the room and passed Mark in the hall. I walked back to the dinning room. To see Jacob sitting there alone holding his head.

"Jacob are you alright?" I asked.

"I think he's getting my sixth sense." Zane's voice said. "He got it during the incident." I watched as Jacob looked up slowly.

"Hi." He said looking normal. I knew he was hiding the pain. "Did your parents say you could stay?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." He said. "Long day yesterday. Sensei Wu said if we stayed we would be able to train tomorrow. My dad said I could stay."

"He's not being entirely truthful." Cole's voice said. "But it's not my place to say." I frowned.

"Ok. Are you excited?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said as his eyes widened. "Very excited." His face turned pale. "What do you know?" He asked the thin air angrily. "I don't care." He kneeled to the floor and held his head. "Who are you people?" I waited for a second. "The ninja?"

"Yes." I said suddenly. "They spoke to me too."

"So they're not my imagination." He said relived.

"No their real." I said.

Luke

My mom yelled at me four like 5 minutes.

"Mom, can I stay here?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" My mom asked shocked. "Luke? Do you want to?" She asked. Her tone suprissed me.

"Yes. I do." I stated firmly.

"Then you can." She said.

"Really mom?" I asked excitedly."I can stay?"

"Yes. Your fifteen now. You need to make your own dississions."

"Thanks mom. I'll be carefull." I said.

"Keep in touch. By Luke." I hung up.

"YES!" I yelled jumping in the air. "She said yes!" I smiled happily.

"You seem very happy." A voice said.

"Hello?" I asked. "If one of you spied on me." I said threatenlying.

"No. It's just me. I won't tell." The voice said. "My name is Kai." I gasped.

"You jumped in front of me." I said.

"Yes, I'm talking to you now." He said

"But how?" I asked looking at the limp body. "Your not conscious."

"It's magic." Kai said. "No it's not. I don't know how though."

"Oh, well by!" I said and shut the door behind me.

"Ok." Kai said. "Don't worry about me. By the way nice dance"

"How many of you can speak?" I asked pauseing at the doorway.

"Every single on of us." A new voice said. It was slow and calm.

"Zane!" Kai said. "How Jacob?" He asked.

"Not good. The others were talking to him, but he couldn't understand. Thank gosh for Lilly." He said relife in his voice.

"What did Lilly do?" Kai asked interupting Zane.

"Well, you would know, if you stoped interupting!" I said.

"Thank you Luke." Zanes voice said. I stopped moveing."Yes I know your name. As I was saying, Lilly stepped in and explained that she too could hear them and that they really were the ninja. He finally believes." He said finally.

"Thats good. So the others will be returning... now." Kia said.

"Hi, Luke." Another voice said.

"Howdy partner!" Said a voice with a cowboy accent.

"Jay!" A voice scolded. "Be normal untill he knows you! I'm Cole by the way."

"I'm Lloyd." The voice concluded.

"I'm Jay. Now can I go western?" He asked Cole.

"No." Cole said.

Claire

My Mom and Dad didn't care where I was, so I didn't bother calling. I waited for Mark sowe could play video games. Finally he came out.

"Can you stay?" I asked as he stepped out of the room.

"Don't jump out at me like that! Yes I can stay." He said.

"Do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Do you think they have video games here?" He asked.

"Of coarse we have video games here! We're boys!" A voice said. I spun around. There was no one there.

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"You heard it too?" I asked waiting for him to nod. He nodded

"Marco!" The voice said. "What are you waiting for? You need to say polo. " He asked. "Oh... I'm Jay." I gasped.

"Why is that so familier?" Mark asked. I stepped on his toe.

"He's a ninja!" I told him watching his hop around holding his toe.

"Oh." Mark said understanding. "Is there one named Cole?" I nodded. "They spoke to me before. In the room."

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Jay said. "I'll go get him." There was silence for a moment.

"Jay lay off!" A new voice yelled.

"I need you here! There's two of them! I can't even explain to one of them!"

"Fine... Um...Hi." Cole said slowly. "I'm Cole."

"Hi." I said. "I'm Clarisse Marie Martha Jason." I ran through the familier words. "You can call me Claire."

"I'm Mark. I suspect you are Jay and Cole. You spoke in my mind earlier."

"Oh yeah!" Jay said as the two boys laughed.

"Ok..." I said. "You mentioned that there was video games here."

"Yeah." Jay said. "Down the hall and to the left." He said.

"Alright. See you later." Mark said.

"No you won't." Jay said in a newly miserable voice.

**So the ninja? How did you like it? I'm gonna explain for those who didn't get it. The magical cloud struck the ninja transferring powers right? Ok, the ninja somehow can communicate with the five others. They can move but can communicate. Also Jacob might be getting Zane's sixth sense. **

**Wait... would the situation be different for Zane cause of the nindroidness? I'll think about that. So no reviews for the last three chapters. Please review! Also have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob

The voices areweird. The ninja I sould say. Their voices are very loud, and I think I'm changeing. I can feel when things come or when something isabout to happen. After the run in with the "Ninja" I talked with Lilly. And soon our conversation went to our personalities.

"Well, I'm random, funny, aqueward, quiet, loud, crazy, boring, and everything else." She tallied off. "It depends what mood you catch me in." She smiled as she looked at my face. "What about you?"

"I'm quiet." I said. "Now that I think about it I don't talk much." She laughed. "I don't really get jokes ether." This topic changed to Lillys family. It turned out she has 3 sisters, 2 brothers, and her parents. She asked me what my family was like but Sensei Wu came in with the rest of the company. I can''t say I was dissapointed.

"We need to start training."Sensei Wu said. "If you want to control your powers."

"Ok,where do we start?" Mark asked.

"You need to learn spinjetzu." Garmodon said. "You need to train."

"Ok." Lilly said. "All at once?" She asked. "We're not all gonna be trained by you all at once, even if there are three of you."

"Many things will happen. First, you will train in groups." Sensei said. "You do not get to pick." He said as I watched Mark and Claire looking sad. "I'll pick for you later. While we are sepperated we will not see much of the other group. We will train seperatly then will form a team." He looked around stearnly. "The groups are with Garmodon is Mark and Claire. Then with me is Lilly, Luke,and Jacob." My heart soared. Garmodon shook his head.

"I don't like that." He said. "May I change it?" To my suprise Sensei nodded."First group with me is Lilly, and Luke. Second group is Mark, Jacob, and Claire with Wu."

"Oh, ok." Claire said glanceing at me.

"We will go difrent times and places." Sensei continued. "My group will set out now." I stood up silently and fallowed him out of the room. I was aware that Mark and Claire were not happy with me being there and I could hear them wispering behind my back. We walked to a door and went out on to a deck. I watched as the boat sailed to the shore. I climbed out and waited for the others to get ahead before moveing. I lagged slowly behind thinking. _They don't like me. Why can't I have been placed with Lilly and Luke? I don't think I'll be able to be a"Ninja". I won't be able to save people. I will fail so bad._ I stopped at the bus stop and rodethe bus in scilence. When we got off I was in a famillier square. There were shops on one side and desert on the other. Sensei Wu stopped at a shabby shop called _Dareths Dojo _and went inside.

Lilly

Why Garmodon? Why him? I watched as Jacob left the room not looking back. I wanted to be with him and Luke. They were freinds to me. I felt so bad for him being wiith Claire and Mark. I felt a soft nudgeand looked at Luke.

"Come on,we need to go to the deck." He said. "Garmodon will meat us out there." He looked ready to spat on the floor as he said the name. "I feel bad for Jacob." He said. I got up and went out onto the deck. It was big and I saw Jacob walking away with the others.

"Sensei did the groups like everyone wanted, why did Garmodon change them?" I asked.

"He's trying to make our lives miserable." Luke said.

"We need to start."Garmodon said from behind me. I watched as he puled a lever and a course popped out of the ground.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Lloyd

I silently watched Lilly others were chearing for her. Zane, Jay, and Cole went with Jacob, Claire, and Mark. I watched as she failed twelve times before stumbleing through it. My father wasn't much of a help.

"Ok, now do it again." He said as she panted. Luke stared at her in pity. Luke hadn't had much to do since she started. He was cheering and jumping up and down winceing everytime she got thrown off. I watched her gimice in pain as she got up off the ground where she lay. She went through the coarse again and again. After a hour Lilly lay on the floor exhausted and refused to get up again.

"Ok, Luke. Your turn." Luke looked ruefully at Lilly and stepped up to the coarse. After a hour and a half he finally got through the coarse. Kai was yelling at him to get his butt moving through it again. I cheered loudly as he stood up and ran it through again and again getting faster every time. After he was an okay speed he stopped

"Can I be done?" He asked. I was surprised to hear his voice quite strong.

"Yes you may. Will you help Lilly to her bed please?" But at these words Lilly stood up quickly and went inside.

"Good job Luke." Kai said.

"Nice kid." I said. "You might want to be nice to Lilly. She wasn't to good with it.

"Alright." Luke wispered so my father couldn't hear. I watched as he followed her inside.

**I hope you liked it. Did you enjoy the last point of view? I won't be uploading everyday. Only if I have time. ****No reviews, I thank you for reading it though. I hope you have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello... So I have nothing important to say up here. Just please read the AN at the bottom. **

**Chapter 6**

**Mark**

We lived in the dojo for a couple weeks. Sensei Wu trained us hard. I especially hate sunrise exercise. After a while I could get through the course, this was a good achievement. Claire was always faster then me though. The worst thing about the dojo is the training, but there were other things to keep us busy.

There were video games, and this guy named Dareth. He's alright... He reminds me of a overactive puppy. He always wants attention. I like to watch him do his animals sometimes. Claire says I'm crazy. Well... she's right. Jacob usually keeps quiet but I've gotten to know him more. He's very smart. He's very sneaky too, even if he doesn't mean to. It was on one of the acasions a few weeks later when I was watching Dareth doing animals when Sensei called for us.

"You two have progressed in this past week." He started. "So I think it is time for you to receive your weapons."

"Yes!" Claire said excitedly. "What do I get?"

"You all receive the weapons the ninja had." Sensei paused. I looked around, Claire was looking hard and trying to remember what her weapon is. And Jacob.. he was waiting for Sensei to continue. I knew what I had of coarse. It was that thing that the grim reaper has. It starts with a S.

"What was mine again?" Claire asked. Sensei Wu held out a pair of metal nunckuks with a grip on the sides. "Oh yeah! I forgot." She leaped up and took the nunckuks. Well, she tried to. Right before she could grab them Sensei hit her hand with it. "Ow! Hey!" She cried.

"These are built for speed not damage. They are known for getting their owners to hit themselves." He handed them to her and she took them quickly. "Mark this is a scythe." I watched amazed as he pulled a gigantic scythe from a small bag. It was the same metal material and had a grip down the handle. I took the scythe from him and held it in one hand thumping it on the ground with a bang. It wasn't even that heavy.

"I like this." I said. I walked back to where I was.

"Jacob, you get these." Sensei said holding out some triangle shaped metal trowing stars. They had a hole in the middle. "These are s-" Sensei was cut off.

"Shurikens." Jacob said taking the sharp stars.

"Well." Claire whispered to me. "They fit his personality: strange and pointy." I looked at her then at Jacob.

"He's not that bad." I told her. As I said this Jacob spun around and threw one at the space in between me and Claire nearly hitting both of us but lodging itself into the wall instead. "Hey!" I said sharply to him. I watched him angrily as he walked out of the room.

"Wow." Claire said. "He's overreacting." I looked at her.

"He's not that strange." I repeated before plucking the shuriken and fallowing him out the door. I walked down the hall into the room e were staying in. Jacob was on his bed. I handed him the star.

"Yes?" He asked all anger gone.

"No matter what anyone says always be yourself."

"I 

* * *

don't know if myself is the best thing to be." Jacob said still looking at the roof.

"You is the best thing to be. Everyone needs someone like you." I told him. "We need to learn to work as a team. And that can't happen when we are bickering among ourselves, we are a team and should try to show it." I told him then after looking to make sure no one was there. "I don't think you should listen to what Claire says. If she got to know you better then she might be nicer to you." He nodded and I stood up and followed him out. Claire was in the training room trying her new nunchuks. She hit herself often. I walked next to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jacob tried.

"So…" I said.

"Can we just start over?" Jacob asked.

"Fine." Claire said after a while. "I'm Claire." She shook Jacobs hand.

"I'm Jacob." He shook it. The next hour they talked about things while we practiced with our weapons. Later that night Claire apologized for being a but and said he was pretty weird but cool.

"Students." Sensei said. "Tomorrow is a new day so no talking." He looked sternly at Claire.

"We won't talk." She said. "Too much."

* * *

**Meow! So today have a ****reveiwer!**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. **

**And for all of you whom didn't review make sure you do! Please review for I'm thinking thoughts about whether this story should continue. I'm thinking this bout all my stories. Please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
